Daughter of Rivendell
by Firefox 456
Summary: Aria youngest daughter of Lord Elrond and best friend of Legolas Greenleaf is not a normal Elleth she pefers to train with weapons and get covered in mud than sit and sew for hours on end but then legolas leaves a few years later Aria runs away and starts up a new life for her self and a few years later Gandalf asks her to come back to Rivendell she comes but didnt realise who came
1. Daughter of Rivendell

Hi this my first fanfic so no hate and this is a Legolas love story and I've tweeked the original lotr

So in my version the elves are NOT leaving middle earth so Elrond wife is alive but Legolas mother isn't (sorry I'm so mean) and this story is at the same time LOTR just to let u guys know Im using movie events and books and Aria and Legolas are 8 in this chapter and I'm really sorry about the summery i ran out of space to write so that's why is it says _came_ I really wish they would make the summerys longer I am going to clarify this I AM MAKING THIS STORY UP FOR FUN I am NOT taking it seriously I know I may sound selfish and people will say u have no respect for future readers this is a story where I am going to improve on my creativive writing I do not intend to make it serious it's just something for me to type in when I'm bored so please realize that I do not intend to make it serious.

And this is OC (Own character).There will be spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes because I'm rubbish at grammar .There will be cursing

ENJOY!!!!!:D

PROLUGE

Aria was outside playing in the forest she was in her own world of adventure she had her imaginary sword in her hand and was swinging it at an imaginary evil troll who had decided it would have been a good idea to capture her kitten

She tumbled and dodged the trolls attack she was about to chop his head off when she heard twig snap she spun around shocked to find a young elf roughly the same age as her she blushed a wee bit it was a bit embarrassing, but she must not let the elf know that she is embarrassed.

"Hullo"

She said a bit bluntly

"Who are you?"

She added

"I'm Legolas I'm a prince!"

The young elf said excitedly

So I'm a _princess"_

Legolas huffed everyone now days was royalty.

"Do you want to play kings and queens"

the young prince asked.

Oh yes please, that rocks of there could be the castle and the stream the moat.

Aria said excitedly she had never had someone to play with that was her age.

And those logs could be our horses and we can go off on adventures"

She continued getting more excited with each passing moment.

Both children ran towards the logs clambering onboard waving there sticks as they rode to protect there kingdom and that was the start of the friendship.

92 years later

Aria huffed Legolas had one the archery contest _again_ why did we have to be so fuckin good at archery it simply wasn't fair yet again she was better when it came to swords but _still_ it anoyed her so much.

"Awwwww is whittle Ari mad about losing again"

Legolas said in a baby voice

Aria glared at him

He laughed "Can't handle losing again can't you"

She glared harder.

"Aw cheer up it's not the end of the world"

Why do you always have to win when it comes to archery"she moaned

I'm just simply amazing at it" he said smirking at her

"I hate you"

Uh huh, I'm sure you do" he replied still smirking. "Anyway I'm leaving tomorrow you know what do you want to do for the rest of the day" he continued still grinning.

"I don't get it why do you have to leave its not fair Legolas"

"Ari we've been over this hundred thousand times it's not my choice it's Adas I don't want to leave but according to Ada I have to go do my duties as Prince of the woodland realm"

"She rolled her eyes your stupid Ada"

But still, I am excited to see Naneth and Ada as I've only seen them couple times during the last 92 years I wonder what's greenwood like now I can't wait to be under the trees"

Hearing this Aris felt a bit selfish, of course, Legolas was homesick she mentally slapped herself _you, stupid idiot_

"Well as long as you write and visit I don't have that much of a problem with you leaving," she said feeling a little guilty.

"Trust me I'll write and I'll try and visit maybe you could visit Greenwood"

That'd be nice but I'm not letting you leave without you winning against me sword fight _now"._

Legolas rolled his eyes

If you insist then fine though you'll probably win"

That's why we're using swords" she said grinning "now come on I want to beat your sorry ass"

Legolas groaned.

She laughed

Now come _on"_

 **Next day**

Promise me you'll cost and write"

Of course, I will"

You better or I will personally hunt you down"

Legolas laughed

I'll write don't worry"

Good"Aria said satisfied .

Legolas jumped onto his horse the guards either side of him.

I'll miss you so much"

I'll miss you to goodbye Ari"

He lightly tapped his horse and horse broke into a gallop the guards at his side he looked back and smiled the beautiful smile of his and disappeared into the horizon.

Aria turned around and walked back up to her chambers everything was so... quite sat on her bed and thought about him those dazzling blue eyes the blonde hair his perfect chiseled face...

 _Oh my valor_ she realized

"I am in love with Legolas Thranduiln"

She spoke out loud

Shit"


	2. Daughter of Rivendell chapter 2

Chapter 2 everyone again I apologize for my grammar I'm going to improve...hopefully as I said before if you like story's where the words just flow together and the spelling and grammar is perfect DO NOT READ THIS BOOK please if you don't mind spelling mistakes and horrible grammar well this is the book for you (I highly doubt you like bad grammar)I'm going to do my best to correct the spelling mistakes I don't want them in my story my grammar well ...I know I could just write the story and don't bother about publishing it but ...I'm publishing it anyway cuz why not I feel like it I might improve more.Beta readers brilliant idea but I'm not doing that so if you want to leave a review saying my grammar is bad you can but I already know that and now I'm moaning on and on ok I'm going to stop now enjoy the chapter

I do not own LOTR

100 years later

Aria sat on her bed as she watched the rain fall from outside her window. Gods she was so bored actually she was usually bored all the time she had come to the conclusion that Rivendell was the most boring place in Middle Earth. Is this how she was going to spend the rest of her days?

She missed Legolas she missed him a lot yet again he didn't miss her not a single letter did he send. Aria sent about five letters each one went unanswered. It made her sad to think that Legolas didn't give two shits about her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud knocking could be heard from her bedroom door

"Come in" she called out

Arwen's face poked out from behind the door

"Elladan and Elrohir just arrived"

"They _did,"_ Aria said excitedly as she followed her sister out of the room.

"Yup"

 _"Finally,_ it's been almost six months since they left on another exploring adventure- thing"

Arwen laughed

"You're eager to see them"

"Of course, but it's not fair how come they get to go off on adventures meanwhile where stuck here doing sewing Arwen I want to see Gondor and Mirkwood yet father stubbornly refuses to let me go any further than the river it's not fair Arwen at least you go to see grandmother and grandfather and you've been to Mirkwood as well"

"Sometimes life isn't fair Ari"

 _"Arwen_ you know that keeping me here is not fair I'm bored out of mind every single day"

"I'll talk to father and see if I can change his mind alright" Arwen said kindly

I gave her a hug "best sister ever"

"Then who's your favorite brother" voice called out

ELLADAN ELROHIR I yelled running to my brothers and embracing them in a massive hug. "I've missed you so much" I said as I pulled out from the hug. "You must tell me everything"

"In a minute Ari," Elrohir said still smiling from seeing his younger sister. "We must talk with father"

Aria pulled a face

Elladan laughed "Will only be a couple of hours at the most hopefully the rain will have stopped by then"

"Alright fine see you both in a few hours"

The twins waved goodbye and walked toward there father's study.

.A few hours later at the special spot where the children of Elrond like to talk at.

"Elladan please I have to leave there is nothing for me here"

I for one do not think it's a good idea" Arwen said coldly.

"Oh come on Arwen you know I hate it here I need to see the world"

"Elrohir what do you think,"Aria asked she was getting a little desperate.

I think it's a brilliant idea"

"You do?"Aria said excitedly.

Of course, you need a holiday Ari along holiday"

"Finally, someone agrees," she said smirking at her other two siblings.

"Look," Elladan said looking as if he was fighting a losing battle I don't have a problem with you leaving but what if you get hurt Ari the world is a dangerous place"

I'll be fine" Aria said dismissively.

" I just think it's a bad idea"Arwen stated "But I won't rat on you if you go ahead with it"

Aria nodded her head appreciatively.

"So do I have thumbs up from all of you"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Ugh fine yes"

"Brilliant I'm leaving tonight"

"TONIGHT" Arwen yelled

"Yes keep your voice down"

"Oh right sorry but why tonight," she asked in a softer voice. "Because why not and the sooner I get out of here the better"Aria said already standing up to leave.

"But where will you go"Elrohir asked

"I think I'd like to explore first and then settle near the Blue Mountains or near the Shire and the Grey Havens somewhere in that direction"

Elladan nodded "That's a good place to settle"

"Right I'm going to pack somethings and leave as soon as it turns sunset"

"Alright will we see you before you leave"Arwen asked. "Probably not ," Aria said sadly

Elrohir swept them all into a massive hug

"Can't breathe" Aria gasping for air.

"Oh right sorry" Elladan said apologetically.

I'm going to miss you all so much" Aria said trying not to tear up. "When do you expect that you will be back" Arwen asked .

400 years or so I don't know a couple of centuries definitely. Arwen nodded "just be careful okay if something happened I could never forgive myself"

Aria nodded "I'll be careful don't worry"

She gave them all one last hug and ran back down the stairs through the many courtyards till she got to her bedroom putting her hunting things on strapping her quiver to her back putting things in saddlebags like blankets and other stuff she quietly walked to the kitchens and stole some apples a few canteens of water some oats a grain and Lembas...lots of Lembas.

She went back to her room putting the food away neatly as she could she the then fixed her cloak and took one last look at her room she was going to miss this place.

It was long past sunset when she finally reached the stables her horse, Athena was waiting patiently for her she put the saddlebags on her making sure that Athena could manage the wait she never bothered with a saddle or reins instead she rode bareback it was much more comfortable in her opinion it was now about 8 o'clock in the evening she quietly led Athena out of her stable and the slowly made their way towards the hidden pass once they got over the bridge they made the slow journey of getting up the pas, at last, they merged out into the open night sky Aria quickly mounted Athena and with a single pat from Aria they where galloping across the plains towards the gap of Rohan.

Chapter 2 everyone I think this chapter is much better than the last I'm much more proud of it someone suggested I use a grammar check app and I downloaded it it's very helpful so yea I don't think I want the elves to leave middle earth so I think they won't be leaving middle earth next chapter another time skip


	3. Not a chapter

Ummm I may of accidentally upload chapter 2 twice so uhh this awkward until i figure out how to delete chapters this is staying so yea chapter 3 might be out today our tomorrow

Thx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 everyone enjoy

400 years later 20 years before the events of the lord of the rings

Aria sighed contently as she looked around her small cottage it had been her home for the last fifty years or so she enjoyed her life she had settled near Isengard just outside a small village called Bushdale she loved the area surrounding it. Maybe in a couple of years, she would move again but for now, she was content with what she had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on her front door

 _"Who could this be"_ she wondered

"Coming in just a minute" she called out.

She hurriedly walked over to her door but she jumped out of her skin when she saw who was standing there beaming at her.

"g-g-GANDALF" she yelled.

"Yes that is me" the old wizard replied still smiling

Ho-How did you find me "She stuttered .

"Believe me when I tell you that you were extremely hard to find Aria," he said as he walked in the door and sat down on an armchair.

I have spent the last twenty years tracking you down" he continued "You have,? just to find me you really need to get your priorities sorted but it is reassuring to know that I am well hidden"

Gandalf chuckled before his facing turning more serious

"I trust that you have heard tell that the dragon Smaug has been defeated and the kingdom of Erebor has been of reclaimed"

"Of course I have but only bits and pieces but I have heard that Thorin Oakenshield is dead is it true?"

Unfortunately yes his cousin Dáin Ironfoot is now king under the mountain"

"And I am going to presume you where involved in this somehow am I correct"

Correct"

And may I so dare to ask why you are here"

Gandalf chuckled before his face turning serious once more.

I come to seek your allegiance"

Ari raised her eyebrow

My allegiance" she said disbelievingly.

Yes your allegiance"

May I ask why"

Aria the threat of Mordor is real and you know it do not deny that you have felt the darkness return"

But why do you need me?"

Aria your fighting skills are legendary come back fight for us"

Gandalf I stopped fighting and travelling a long time ago those days for me are over"

Aria if he succeeds he will hunt you, you are a child of Elrond after all none will be able to escape his wrath you have to help" he finished

Aria just promise me that you will help once the time comes, please"

And when will that time come Gandalf?"

Soon"

Fine I will help but do not tell anyone that I am here"

Thank you, Aria do not worry I will not tell anyone that you are here".

Thank you, Gandalf what news of my family"

Gandalf sighed

Elrond has never been the same Aria he blames himself but he knows that you will come back Arwen misses you like anything but she has taken a fancy to a young man Aragorn son of Arathorn"

As long as he's treating her alright I might not decide to kill him" Aria said smirking

Gandalf laughed

And your brothers our fine they miss you too".

Aria nodded "At least they're all safe and happy"

Gandalf smiled and got up

I will not intrude on your hospitality any longer I must be on my way"

Arai smiled and got up as well walked over and opened the door

It has been good to see you again Gandalf"

The same with you Aria remember what I said I will call for you when you are needed do not move again I do not have time to be running across middle earth like a headless chicken trying to find you so stay put"

Arai laughed I'll stay put don't worry"

Good I hope to see you soon Aria"

Same here Gandalf"

The old wizard turned and walked down the road towards the village"

Aria watched him until she could no longer see him as she turned around and walked back into her house she shut her door and sat down on a chair.

What the fuck did I just get myself into"

she said out loud

Chapter 3 everyone this took forever to get out mainly becuz I was rewriting chapter 1 it's way better now so if you want to re read it you are very welcomed to this a bit short but ah well thank you for reading ️


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 enjoy

I do not own lotr

 _September 18 year 3018 of the third age (the same day Gandalf escapes from Isengard) 10 years on from the last chapter_

 **3rd POV**

Fly my friend warn her tell her to go to the eagles she can not rescue me alone"Gandalf whispered to the moth in some strange language.

The moth flew out of his hand up into the night sky in search of its quarry.

 **Aria POV**

Thank you, Ms Rodgers, for the bread" I said the biggest smile on my face Ms Rodgers homemade bread was the best in town.

No problem dear now let me know if you run out I'm always happy to help an elleth such as your self now I must be on my way Georgie just started teething and needs constant attention have good day Heather"

Same to you Ms Rodgers have a nice day"

I went back into my cottage putting the bread on the counter I had changed my name to Heather to avoid detection I missed being called Aria the last time someone had called me Aria was 10 years ago when Gandalf-there was still no word of him as much as I loved the area I was in I was getting bored I needed to move again but I had to stay put for Gandalfs sake

I groaned

Maybe I should try to send him a message" I wondered out loud

I sat down on an armchair and was deep in thought

when I noticed a moth that had decided it would perch on my knee I was about the wave my hands so that it would fly off but before I could it flew up and landed on my shoulder I immediately went still I slowly brought my hand up so that I could scare it into flying away but before I could wave my hand the moth began to whisper?

( **authors note: I don't speak moth so pretend that the moth is speaking to her in some in ancient language)**

 _Gandalf_ the moth whispered _captured...Saruman..Tower of Orthnac..tell the eagles._

And with that the moth flew away.

"What the actual fuck" I whispered. "This is crazy absolutely crazy," I said out loud to no one in particular "Ho-how did Gandalf get captured how is that even possible he's Gandalf for the Varliors sake he's not supposed to get captured and by Saruman, how-why would Saruman do this and the eagles and I have to help what the actual fuck"

I was beyond disbelief but one thing was sure I needed to find the eagles about 100 years ago I had made "Friends" with the Lord of the Eagles hopefully I could find them I could use certain ways to try and find them but for all, I knew the could be all the way over at Rivendell and I did not have time to run around the Misty Mountains trying to find them but I needed to at least go to the foothills and them figure my wag from there.

I quickly changed into something a bit more practical than the dress I was wearing I grabbed my tunic and pulled it over my head and reached for my leggings pulling them on me I spent the next ten minutes looking for my boots I finally found them shoved in some corner I put my quiver on my back and fastened my cloak making sure my knives and my sword where properly secured and fastened in their sheaths I took a deep breath and looked around my cottage who knows when I'd next be back

"Well I'm on off on a an adventure"

I said to no one I particular and marched out the front door.

I am so sorry this chapter was rubbish I was going to make it wayyyy longer but I havnt put a chapter out in ages mainly because I just started secondary school and I don't have a lot of time on my hands this chapter was going to be way longer and this chapter is so short but I feel like I need to get a chapter out there so that's y it's rushed when will the next 1 be coming out hopefully in the nxt 3 or so weeks I know that sounds really bad but honestly I just don't have time to write I'm sorry

Hope you enjoyed

X


	6. Chapter 5

Helloooooo chapter 5 everyone:)

3rd person POV

Aria looked up to see the mountains shadows in front of her. She honestly had no idea where the Eagles where they could be up near Rivendell for all she knew. She sighed this was getting ridiculous. She had gone to the place where she had last seen the eagles which was maybe 50 years ago? She couldn't quite remember, she had hoped that by sheer luck they could have left a sign of where they were now.

She cautiously walked into the middle of the slab of rock where the Eagles sometimes would stop to rest for a few days but of course, there was no sign of them.

Aria sat down in defeat how the fuck was she supposed to save Gandalf if she couldn't even find the stupid Eagles.

Suddenly the air shifted. Aria sat up straight her ears straining to hear any movement, she smiled they where here luck was on her side.

She quickly got to her feet and bowed her head in respect. The Lord of Eagles gracefully landed on the slab of stone

 **A/N can we please just pretend there speaking eagle or something like that**

 _"My Lord" Aria said her head still bowed_

 _"It has been many moons since we have last crossed paths Aria of Rivendell what brings you to seek my presence once more"_

 _"It is an honour once again more my lord but I come with grave news, Gandalf the Grey has been captured by Saruma nthe white._

 _"That is grave news and am I to presume that you will be needing my help"._

 _"Your help would be greatly appreciated my Lord"_

 _Then I shall give you help GWAIHIR"_

The great eagle bellowed our a name that made Aria smile Gwaihir,was arguably the fastest eagle in the north and he was a good friend of Gandalf's Aria had spoken to him several times over the years.

Gwaihir stepped forward

 _Aria, good to see you again it had been a while"_

 _Indeed how have you been?"_

 _As well as an eagle can be,now I think we have a wizard to rescue wouldn't you agree"_

The great eagle bent down to allow Aria onto his back .

She turned around to thank the lord but he had vanished.

She frowned but hopped onto the eagles back clutching Gwaihir's feathers tightly.

In one swift motion of Gwahirs wings they where air borne and on their way towards the home of Saurman.

Holy shit I havnt updated in like centuries anyway hoped you enjoyed I've been reading the reviews and people have said that I need to work on Arias character development I might work on that next chapter anyway bye

️️


End file.
